A Different Night Out
by Gilraen Ar-Feiniel
Summary: Jack becomes suspicious when his team want to take him out for the night. Just what are they up to? Oneshot. Couples are Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Owen/Tosh. Slightly OOCish


A/N: This is the first Torchwood fic I've done to put up, it's just a silly little fluffy thing really to stop me from doing something useful, like my homework. OOCishness abounds in plenty. Standard disclaimers apply: I don't own Torchwood or its characters. The BBC does and unfortunately won't let me keep Jack under my bed.  
------------------

It wasn't the first time Jack had been suspicious of his teammates, but it was certainly the first time he'd actually been worried about what it was they were plotting. Gwen, Owen and Tosh kept looking over and giggling (well, Owen was smirking more than anything else he supposed… like that was comforting), and Ianto was just being, well, Ianto. All stoic and sexy and Jack knew from experience that the only way to break that façade was to… no! Bad Jack! He was meant to be suspicious here, not having those kinds of thoughts! He gave them his best 'I'm watching you' glare and was irritated to realise that that made the girls giggle even more.

"So is someone going to tell me the secret?" He bounded down the stairs from the boardroom, leaping the last couple and landing squarely in front of Ianto. The shorter man looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"There's no secret Jack," Ianto said softly, giving him his best and most disarming smile. Jack was not fooled.

"You're all laughing at me." It was almost a whine and he could hear the girls giggling again.

"We're not," Ianto tried his best to sound convincing. "I'm not anyway."

"Well yeah, I know that much," he looked around at them. "What are you all still doing here anyway? I thought I gave you the night off."

"Oh you did," Gwen replied with a huge grin. "And we're taking it."

"Funny, looks like you're still in work."

"Ha ha. If we've got the evening off Jack Harkness, you're having it too and the only way that's going to happen is if we physically take you out of here." Jack faltered. They were taking him out? It couldn't be for a drink, because they wouldn't be being all secretive like this. Normally they'd be parading round shouting that they needed one before the world ended. Something was wrong.

"So where are you going to take me?" He tried to sound natural, whilst wondering what creature from the rift had possessed them. Maybe where they were going would tell him. Ianto's arm snaked around his waist and squeezed him gently.

"Just out." The soft Welsh tones of his lover made him relax despite himself. "We're not going anywhere too bad." Gwen's phone rang suddenly, the shrill beeping breaking the tension somewhat. She answered it and began talking with her husband, Rhys.

"You found it okay? Yes, the traffic is hell isn't it? No we won't be long. No you can't come in. Yes he is. What? No! Absolutely not I forbid it right now Rhys Williams!" She laughed and hung up. "Rhys is waiting for us."

"You're bringing him to work meet-ups now?" Jack's eyebrow rose a little.

"Just tonight," Gwen answered, putting her phone back in her pocket. "He's never done anything like this before. Come on now, he's waiting by the lift and he'll try to go Weevil hunting if we don't get there before his attention span runs out." Owen and Tosh nodded and moved over to the lift, and Gwen bounced over to join them. Finally, Jack felt Ianto steering him gently but firmly onto the lift platform. He gave up at that point. There was no use worrying at the moment; he was immortal, yes, but not superman. He couldn't fight all four of them. Instead he leaned against Ianto and enjoyed the warmth of the other man. It was a cold night and when the lift opened the freezing air blasted in, making him shiver a little. In response, his lover pressed a little closer against him and nuzzled his shoulder. Jack smiled. Ianto was starting to get more affectionate and he absolutely loved it. The familiar shape of Rhys rose up, along with the other sights of Roald Dahl Plass and as soon as she was able to Gwen jumped off and ran to greet her man. It was a rather sickening, but somehow adorable sight.

"You all ready then?" Rhys and Jack gave each other their customary glare, before looking anywhere but each other, while both Ianto and Gwen rolled their eyes. It was reasonably obvious that Gwen had given her husband strict instructions to behave, and Ianto could see that although they were holding hands, Gwen really was holding on a little too tightly. The unspoken threat worked, however, and a few minutes later it was agreed they'd take their own cars, rather than the attention-seeking SUV and meet again at their destination. As they walked away, Ianto looked back to see Tosh slipping her hand quietly into Owen's. Neither of them spoke, they just kept walking as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

----

"So where are we going?" Jack asked for what felt like the four hundredth time that journey. He sounded bored and irritable, although Ianto suspected it also had something to do with the fact that Jack was banned from driving his car. After several very unfortunate… incidents… Ianto had thought it would be for the best for both his nerves and his bodywork if the only person who drove his car was him.

"Out," he replied again, knowing his answer would only serve to further infuriate the man next to him.

"Out where?" Jack nearly exploded. "What's with all the secrecy?" There really was no other way out of this now, Ianto realised. It was time to play dirty.

"I'm sorry Jack," he managed to make his face look as guilty as possible and then shuffled in his seat like a naughty child. "I just wanted it to be a surprise for you." Gotcha. It was now Jack's turn to look guilty and the man shuffled as well. He always fell for what he called Ianto's 'puppy-dog eyes'. He didn't complain. Sometimes they were necessary.

"It's okay," Jack replied quietly and looked at his feet. Ianto stroked Jack's thigh gently in between gear changes and blinked in surprise when Jack caught his hand and kissed it. He smiled and stroked his Jack's cheek before returning his attention back to the road. They weren't actually that far from their destination and soon they pulled up to an ominous looking stadium. The others were already there and waiting for them; he could see their breath rising in clouds. Tosh was shivering and as he pulled into a bay he spotted Owen wrapping his own coat around her. He noticed Jack had seen it too and was smiling. As soon as the car had stopped moving the man leapt from the car and bounded over to the others. Ianto smiled and locked his baby, once again safe from any potential horrors, and followed him and the others inside.

----

"…Ice skating?" Jack's face was a picture. One of shock and horror. Ianto had a feeling that if there were somewhere it was acceptable to scream he would be. He was surprised he wasn't anyway.

"We thought it'd be fun," he replied, cuddling Jack again.

"Ice skating?"

"Come on Jack, it's not like you can die," Owen drawled lazily.

"I can still break things and it still hurts!"

"Don't fall over then."

"Yeah, like that's going to be easy."

"Didn't you ever go skating when you were a kid?" Ianto desperately tried to push the conversation out of a row. Talking about Jack's past probably wasn't the best thing to do, the man was rather tetchy about it, but it was all he could think of to get out of the dangerous waters they were already in.

"I lived in a desert!" Fortunately it seemed that Jack wasn't going to be broody about it today.

"It was the fifty-first century," Gwen broke in. "Surely you had the technology to do it?"

"We did," Jack nodded. "But we had the sense not to."

"Knew it," Rhys spoke up.

"You knew what?"

"You'd chicken out of it." Jack visibly puffed up and Ianto realised why Gwen had brought Rhys: To goad Jack into skating.

"I am not chickening out!" Jack snapped and stormed towards the skate hire. Ianto followed in his wake hiding a smirk. The next couple of hours were going to be very amusing.


End file.
